Favourite Place
Favourite Place, retitled Favorite Place in the US version, is a song from the tenth series about Sudrian locations. Lyrics :Everybody needs to have their favourite place :Somewhere that they like to be. :It could be in the countryside or in the town. :It could be somewhere by the sea. :Everybody likes to have a little space :Somewhere they can be alone. :Everybody needs to have their favourite place :And there's no place quite like home! :Emily at Black Loch, Thomas by the sea. :James at the washdown. That's where they like to be. :Everybody likes to have a little space :Somewhere they can be alone. :Everybody needs to have their favourite place :And there's no place quite like home! :Henry at the forest near the wishing tree. :Toby with the animals. That's where they like to be. :Everybody likes to have a little space :Somewhere they can be alone. :Everybody needs to have their favourite place :And there's no place quite like home! :Edward in the yard, Percy at the fair. :Gordon down at Knapford. You're sure to find them there. :Everybody needs to have their favourite place :Somewhere that they like to be. :It could be in the countryside or in the town. :It could be somewhere by the sea. :Everybody likes to have a little space :Somewhere they can be alone. :Everybody needs to have their favourite place :And there's no place quite like home! :Everybody needs to have their favourite place :Somewhere that they like to be. :It could be in the countryside or in the town. :It could be somewhere by the sea. :Everybody likes to have a little space :Somewhere they can be alone. :Everybody needs to have their favourite place :And there's no place quite like home! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Molly * Diesel * Salty * Skarloey * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Storyteller Locations * Hawin Croka Canal * Tower Windmill * Peel Godred * Norramby Beach * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works * Black Loch * Tidmouth Beach * Henry's Forest * McColl Farm * Callan Castle * Maithwaite * Knapford * The Ruined Castle * Norramby Fishing Village * Toby's Shed * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill * The Valley Cliffs Footage Used * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas and the Firework Display * As Good as Gordon * Thomas and the Circus * Halloween * You Can Do it, Toby! * Calling All Engines! * Saving Edward * Thomas and the Jet Plane * The Green Controller * Thomas and the Shooting Star * Toby's Afternoon Off * Emily and the Special Coaches * Seeing the Sights * Thomas and the Colours * Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out Learning Segments *The Children Wait For Gordon *Toby's Favourite Place Extended and Deleted Scenes * James Gets a New Coat - A deleted close-up of James at Tidmouth Sheds. * You Can Do It, Toby! - A deleted scene of Toby and Henrietta passing Black Loch. * Toby's Afternoon Off - A scene of the animals without the round border. * Seeing the Sights - An extended scene of Thomas arriving at the Norramby Fishing Village and stopping. * Learning Segment: ** Toby's Favourite Place - A deleted close-up of Toby at the farm. *Unknown: ** Percy passing a field of horses. ** Percy passing Molly. ** Thomas passing the lighthouse. Trivia * An alternate angle of the ending of the Engine Roll Call music video is used. * Footage from the DVD game, Sir Topham Hatt's Helping Hand was used. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Songs from Sodor JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song CHN * Sing-a-Long 4 Music Video File:Favorite Place - Music Video ja:だいすきなばしょ Category:Songs